


Blood is Slavery

by Magin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Confused-as-ever!Tavros, Different languages, Dishes, Flowers, Getting Lost, Guards, M/M, Slavery, blood caste, old story is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magin/pseuds/Magin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Tavros Nitram and you are put into a box on your way to a new master. You have been a slave for as long as you can remember and you're just hoping that you will be taken out of this tiny box soon and your new master won't be quite as bad as your old one. This however seems to differ slightly as you get to your master's residency. What else will be in store for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which You Get Placed In A Box

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to put this up, no hopes that it will be continued unless you guys really like it.
> 
> I have just felt really bad for not updating. I decided to give you another beginning of a story to read.  
> Sorry for my rambling. Enjoy!
> 
> I can be found on my subpar tumblr:  
> http://magspanties.tumblr.com/  
> 

Prologue/Chapter 1 In Which You Get Placed In A Box

 

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are in this dark closed up space that is forever surrounding you. You can hear your own breath being tugged against you trying to escape through nonexistent holes in this place. It is more of a box in which the higher bloods are taking you to your new residence. You hope the new place won’t be broken down by the high bloods like your last place. Of course you were blamed for it because you’re the lower blood and you got punished. Speaking of which, your back still hurts and you can feel the whip lashes’ everlasting sting as you feel the now cold and drying blood run down.

 

The next thing you know you just get around to running your fingers through your short Mohawk that one of the high bloods very messily shaved. You feel the small patches that are longer and silkier as to where they collide against the short bristly patches. You just sigh out the small amount of air that you had in your lungs and close your eyes swaying with the now bumpy movements of your move.

 

 Your legs are starting to ache and you hope you’ll be there before long.  You realize though that they could be going to the other side of the town or even to the other side of the sub district in which you lived. If that latter idea was correct it could take a full two days just to get there by the rate you’re going right now.

 

You try not to think about this as you hear one of the high blood guards that’s managing this move talk in a low whisper to the other, who is to your back. They make some small talk and then they both laugh and for the hell of it one of the guards, who wasn’t behind you, hit your metal crate causing you to roll. You end up on your back with pain shooting through your body as you hear them laugh and you hold your tongue through your teeth to keep from crying in pain. You feel your legs being able to stretch a tiny bit in the small space, but your back took the brunt of the fall.

 

The idea wanders through your head, that if you were to have such a huge pain from the fall either you have become more brittle or you were pretty high up. You don’t even know if you’re the only low blood or not but you can’t tell because all low bloods get their tongues cut off. You were the lucky one if not the only one to not have this happen. The owners of low bloods, the blood drivers as they are known by, don’t like to hear any noise from their low bloods so they made it an unspoken law to cut off tongues. You were lucky as you were able to keep your tongue because you stutter and the blood drivers find this characteristic quite funny.

 

You start sweating as you feel your body heat rise as the pain shoots farther in your back. Maybe it’s just so raw and sore from the fifty plus lashings you got before being carried away in this crate. You frown at the thought of losing your room because you actually didn’t mind sleeping with the six other low bloods in the small bedroom. You really felt like you had a connection but obviously one of the guards that came to take you away made sure you wouldn’t be taken with your low blood friends. They have always been inconsiderate in regards to your life but what could you do about it? Nothing.

 

You feel the sweat start to collect around your face and pour down your body, you have to blink and think clearly of how to move your arms so you can wipe your face. You start to feel the heat subside just as you think you might pass out from it. The high bloods never cared that you low bloods have high body temperature so they stuff you in small places. The place surrounding you, wherever you were, seemed to become so cool however that you could feel a small draft coming from somewhere around the metal container you were trapped in.

 

The cold air felt good and you could feel the sweat start dry off of your hot skin. You moved your legs as much as you could and you slowly made your way to sitting up in the small metal box.

 

You suddenly start to hear the guards outside of your box talk about how cold it has become but you were glad for the cold. You aren’t sure why it has become so cold but you suddenly heard many different languages being spoken from many different mouths. You picked up some middle blood dialogue but you couldn’t make all of it out because the speech moved to fast for you. You next hear the change of the metal gears as they click in a few places and you hear the hover plate’s shift.

 

You hear words of gibberish subside and you notice that the guards are talking faster around you. They are talking in Lliven so you aren’t sure what their saying. The guards always talk in a high blood language when they don’t want lower bloods to hear what they’re saying. You don’t try to focus on this for too long because as you notice there is no more moving and you have come to a halt. The guard walks up past you and you hear more Lliven being spoken.

 

The next thing you notice is you hear the exchange of keys being jostled around and you breath in hoping that they will unlock your confinement box. They however don’t and you hear the transporter hover plate’s start up to a more leisurely pace as you hear big doors behind you open up.

 

Now is the time you wish you could see what is going on instead of just hearing everything. Now you hear many noises going on, clanging, banging, footsteps, other movements and languages you have never even heard before. You frown and you feel the cold increase and you hear one of the guards say something to the other about it. You smile a bit and you start to feel more than comfortable than you have during this entire move.

 

You then feel a few more bumps and after a while you finally come to a stop and you hear one of the guards grunt lazily as he comes around to your confinement. You then hear the clicks and beeps of one of the wristwatches that the guards carry and you feel a cold breeze float around you. You look up and notice the silhouette of the guard looking down at you but you can’t notice any features about him because of the yellow bright light behind him. You narrow your eyes as you try to adjust your eyes to your surroundings but instead you see some movement.

 

Next thing you know the guard has something in his hand and before you can even register what has happened you feel a sharp hard pain of something hitting you with an electrical after shock. Your eye sight becomes blurry and the last thing you see is the bright yellow light and some sort of red and green looking color or so you think it was. Then you feel numbness and everything around you becomes dark and you don’t even feel your head hit your confinement box.


	2. Where You Walk, Sweat and Lay Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet your new master...and it is a meeting you likely will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :3

Chapter 2 Where You Walk, Sweat and Lay Down

 

You are awakened by the sound of some metal being forcibly opened in front of you. You feel a cold hard stone floor beneath you. You try to open your eyes but there is a bright light shining in your face and you move (or try to) your arm up to block it, but it remains futile. You are spoken to in a very angry and deep voice telling you to stand immediately. You try but you just can’t get anything moving or working. You can only think one thing and one thing only: if you don’t obey you will likely get killed here.

 

After you try to move again and the person that spoke to you, well yelled really, earlier realizes you are too weak to move so he calls for people that are behind him and they march over. Next thing you know you are lifted up with great speed off of the floor you had been sitting on and they don’t take you’re still injured body into consideration. As you are practically dragged along you start to wonder how long you have been down here and why you haven’t been able to move. This is quickly dismissed as you are pushed backward and you feel your numb body fall.

 

You expect to fall down on the hard floor but you land instead on some sort of gurney with your arms dangling off the sides. You start to feel some sort of sensation as you are able to now curl your fingers and toes. This better get better before too long. These once chance was given to you and you probably aren’t going to get a second.

 

As you are soon able to notice feeling in your appendages you are able to blink and you open your eyes. The first things you see are many, many different colored lights above on the ceiling. You blink as you grow accustom to the light and move your eyes to the sides. The first thing that catches your eye are the walls. They have a very distinct pattern which you’ve never seen, white and red stripes running down the full length. How bizarre.

 

Your eyes scan down below you as you notice two guards in front of you walking silently. The one nudges the other and they make a turn down a hallway and you as you look you see all of these pictures of trolls you don’t recognize. There are little stands every once and a while that have little figurines that fleet too fast for your adjusting eyes to focus on. Next thing you know you come to a halt and you think you can stand so you await for the guards to abuse your poor body to walk.

 

This however doesn’t happen as you are met with cold hard stares that make you swallow in anxiety as you get up off the gurney and look at them. They frown with certain hatred towards you and one looks at a door not far from where you are. You just frown and look down unsure of what else to do so you make your way to the door. There is a noise that your well accustomed ears hear, guttural noises that sound like something that should be screams coming from what seemed the door you need to go to.

 

Sweat starts to build up everywhere on your body and you ignore the pain of your entire body, especially your back and head now that you are no longer numb. You hesitantly make your way to the large cherry door and you look around. The hall which surrounds this door is barren and you aren’t going to get any help from the guards who are still standing there. You look up and notice there is a purple hued light shining down on you just over the doorway. You swallow back the anxiety that is building up in your stomach as it does flips and you suddenly get a chill. Your torso is shirtless and still searing with pain from the lashings. This really won’t look good for the first meeting and possibly last with whoever is beyond this door.

 

Your anxiety is somewhat taken care of and yet also heightened as you see a troll with mint green eyes coming towards you. She is wearing a nice cleanly pressed red dress and she looks you up and down before speaking in your own tongue.

 

“Are you one of the new low bloods here to see the master?”

 

You just nod unable to speak to her even though her voice sounds pleasant and you can tell by her kind smile that she is trying to comfort you.

 

“Well, let me knock on the door and let him know you’re here and we can go from there, okay?”

 

 Her smile fades a bit as she turns away from you and she knocks on the large door.

 

“Master, the new lower blood is here to see you.” She says in the lower blood language even though you can tell she is of middle blood stature.

 

You breathe in as you look at the door and you hear a few footsteps come up and they open the door the middle blood had just knocked on. There are two other middle blood guards on the other side of the door and you blink. Your body doesn’t know what to do so you just have to command it to walk forward into the darkness.

 

 The middle blood troll in the red dress smiles at you one last time before she swiftly walks off to go about on her way. You walk into the room that has no light that you can see as of yet and you hear the door shut behind you which causes you to stop in your tracks.

 

Your eyes get used to the very little light that is available in this room and you look around just for a moment to get your bearings. There is a large table off to the left a door also to the left, there are horns scattered everywhere along with some sort of plastic bottles, juggling clubs, and shirts. There are piles of each of these times in each corner of the room.

 

You notice purple furniture scattered with carnival decorations and at the far end of the room is a large purple bed with a dark red canopy hanging from the ceiling. The next thing to hit you as you walk in is the smell. You smell blood and it’s everywhere. However, as you grow somewhat accustomed to it, you smell another scent; you smell a combination of sweat, sweet sugar, and an unknown smell that makes your mouth water.

 

As saliva builds up in your mouth you swallow it down and you look behind you but the guards don’t look like they’re going to let you escape. As you turn back around you see there in the corner of the shadows someone making their way towards you ever so slowly.

 

 You see two violet eyes shining in the darkness and then a young man emerges. He is the same height as you with large horns erupting from a large mess of black curls on his head. He has white and grey clown makeup made on his face which is slightly smeared and there is a large eerie grin on his face. You look down and notice grey and black polka-dot pajamas and a then you notice it. A large red ringed juggling club hanging from one of his large hands with rust colored blood splattered on it.

 

Now you really can’t move as you have seen all of these things progressing in front of you. You don’t feel like you could run away if you wanted to. You just feel your voice catch and you feel your body shake. One thing you notice is the boy stops as he is a foot or two away from you. He must have noticed your nervousness because he threw his juggling club over in a pile of shirts off to the side.

 

The first thing to come out of his mouth is a deep growl which you think of as a giggle or laugh for him. Then as he takes a few steps towards you his smile enlarges and you can see his large pointed teeth.

 

 “You must be motherfuck cold as mystical brew brother.” His lower octave voice is relaxed with a slight sound of amusement or perhaps amazement twined within.

 

You simply nod at what the high blooded troll has said not wanting to have him become angry for disagreeing. The salvia just keeps building as you don’t take your eyes off of him until you become conscious of it and then you look around for something to help ease your nerves.

 

The troll walks over to the guard who comes back with a t-shirt which he accepts and he hands it to you with a half sided smile.

 

 “Now y’won’t go shiverin’ like that.”

  
You take the shirt looking at him for a brief second as you put it on and notice that it is just about a snug fit for you. You wait for your back to start to itch or become irritated by the fabric’s touch but that doesn’t happen. Before you can look back up at him he is even closer to you now. You can smell the sweetness along with sweat on his skin.

 

“What’s up and what you call yourself?” He asks with that certain tone of amazement still hinted in with the low octave.  He seems to know that you still have your tongue otherwise he wouldn’t have even bothered asking.

 

“…uh…Tav..ros…” You say with some shakiness still left in your voice.

 

 You tried your hardest to speak as loudly as you could. There was a long silence as he put a hand through his messy hair and you wonder if he didn’t hear you on the account that your voice was so small.

 

“Miraculous name….how about feeling up some food down that throat you got?” He asks with a small chuckle as he starts to sit down at the table.

 

Even as this troll goes to the table he only takes his eyes off of you for a fraction of a second. You feel yourself become quite embarrassed for a highblood to be looking at you with this long amount of time. You feel a small blush creep in your face, but you try to suppress as best you can.

 

There is a noise as one of the guards rushes over and pulls the chair out for him. You see a small shadow of a hand move and you move over to the table. You look at the large gravity defying hair which is the only thing on him to be seen from the shadows to verify that you are allowed to sit down. He nods and you pull out the chair and it makes a skid noise. You flinch as you know you’re going to get hit if not worse for making such a terrible noise. You however wait and only a large obnoxious honk fills the room.

 

“Sit the motherfuck down brother. We are gonna eat.”

 

 You do as you’re told and you breathe a sigh of relief as you smell that unidentifiable smell waft into the room from the large doors. Your mouth waters at once; you must not have eaten anything in a while for you feel your stomach growl.

 

There are three silver domes that are set on the table, two going towards the young man and one towards you. You also see a purple bottle handed to him and a red bottle handed to you. There is English written on it reading, Faygo.

 

 You watch to see what the young boy does and he twists off the cap and chugs a large amount down before recapping it. After taking his drink he smiles at you as if to say, “you gonna drink some too”.

 

 You take of the cap with some difficulty and you hear a fizzing noise escape. You smell the same sweetness that lingers on him and you take a drink. There are bubbles that float down your throat and you let out a small cough from the new feeling. You taste the sweetness and you hear a small chuckle escape his mouth as you are now more adjusted to the darkness on this side. You notice him beaming at you with green substance on his fingers and lips.

 

“Good whimsical fizz be goin’ down your tube.” He comments pointing at your Faygo before dipping his fingers into the green substance.

 

You smile at how kind he is being towards you and you just hope nothing is poisoned. You take the silver lid off and your eyes see light neon green runny substance in a pie tin. This really has you stumped and you wonder if you should even eat it. What kind of food is this for a high blood to be eating anyway? You look over and see he has the same thing as you, but it doesn’t ease your nerves about what it is and what it might do to you.

 

Next thing you know your finger is dipped down into the green and you feel a warm sensation wrap around the tip of your index finger. You bring it up to your mouth and watch as excess starts to drip off back into the tin. You wrap your brown salvia dripping tongue around your finger and you taste an almost noxious flavor as it reaches your taste buds.

 

 Your tongue pulls back as you close your mouth and swallow and you soon taste a blast of sweetness. Before you can register anything else your now three fingers are swirling in the goo and you are eating the slime with handfuls until you finish off your pie tin.

 

“That’s my motherfucking favorite. Sopor slime brother…it’s full of everything righteous.” The young man says as you look up and blink at him.

 

 His gaze becomes fixed upon your dark amber eyes as you give him a small smile in return for his smirk. Once again you feel uneasy with a highblood looking at you so you focus on your index, middle and ring finger which are stained with the same neon green as the slime.

 

The room starts to spin and you hear languages you have never heard before reaching your ears. You try to look around at the owner of the voice but the only thing you see a huge pool of black water rising and a spinning table to boot. You try to say something but you hear some sort of noise, from what you figure is, behind you. This feeling is of nothing you have encountered before. You want to laugh at everything. You can’t stay focused on one swirly thing you look at because you feel you have to look around you for something else.

 

 You try to stand up but your chair feels like paper. You just smirk at this and you hear some sort of easy growl, you think, roll from across the large black ocean. This black ocean of course has now turned into silver pie tins floating about. You start to feel sick as you sit there and before long your heart starts to race.

 

 You really have never felt like this ever in your life and you wonder what is in this “Soper slime”. Inside yourself you feel the uneasiness grow and you feel like you can’t sit there any longer. You just want to lie down.

 

“Uh…I don’t…I can’t...I need to lie down…” You say as you hold out a hand in the deep empty abyss of swirls.

 

As you say this and have your hand out honks come around you, but you can’t focus and soon forget that you heard them. You feel a large cold hand grab yours and another grab your arm and you close your eyes.

 

You stumble around, afraid the ground will turn into jelly and consume your legs. You soon find yourself resting on something tall, bony and fluid. It seems to be staggering just as you are in less of a degree and you just try to focus as hard as you possibly can on walking. There is a gravelly sound running through your ear that is against this body and you smirk a bit at the interesting sound.

 

 You soon stop and kneel down as you put your hands in front of you and feel something soft. You don’t dare open your eyes as you still feel everything moving about. Your body lies down and you think you might be half on this thing and half off, but that too soon leaves your thought process. You fall asleep after becoming used to the swirling movements going on inside your eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments tell me that you like the story and want it to be continued! }:)


	3. Stares and Rust Colored Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken in a new room and you get assigned to your new job. Something unexpected happens, but then again what did you expect? It is you we're talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter :3 so happy! Please enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. Long chapter is long (at least for me haha).

Chapter 3 Stares and Rust Colored Blood

 

You first wake up with the strange sensation of cold hands against you back. You dismiss this thought however as you close your eyes again wanting to get some more rest. You loved to just take your time getting up and get going, but the cold hands continue to move about and then you feel a few light pin pricks and it wakes you up for good.

 

The first thing that you notice as you open your blurry, sleepy eyes is that you are no long in the strange dark room that was known as your master's chambers. You now are placed in a smaller room with brick walls and a dank, almost moldy smell. There is just a tiny bit of light in the room and you also start to notice that there are no windows on the walls you are facing. You turn your head over and as you blink again to get a better look you see the same middle blooded troll from your first time here, whatever the time maybe right now, working on your back.

 

She has her black hair nicely and neatly pulled away from her face and her jade eyes look at you just for a moment as her small lips give a pleasant smile. She then gets back to work on your back as you feel a few more pin pricks and she frowns staying concentrated on her work.

 

"I'm sorry, I am just repairing the damaged areas that were found on your back. There were large gashes down in a pattern. I want to say these are from beatings from a whip if I'm not mistaken." She says quietly towards the end as she runs her cold fingers down some of the lashes she has already mended.

 

"Yes..uh, it was the previous master of mine who had, um, done those things to me. She really was, well, not very nice to many of us at all. It wasn't the, uh, best place for the low bloods nor, ah, any troll to be at." You speak as well as you could allow yourself without going to far into remember just everything that blood driver had done to you.

 

The middle blooded troll had slightly hummed in agreement as she continued to work on a spot on your back which you felt your skin get tugged upwards in an uncomfortable way. This caused a few tears to prickle up in your eyes as you then heard a metallic snip and then she took out a blue bottle from the nightstand. The bottle looked to be like solven which you had seen before which it was used to help keep from things getting infected and to stop pain.

 

This middle blooded troll looked like she really know what she was doing and it was very nice of her to be taking care of you so gently. Almost like a lusus would for their own troll (at least that's how your lusus was). It made you pretty happy inside to know that so far here you weren't going to die right off the bat. That at least your wounds would be healed first.

 

"Well, now that we have everything under control could you please stand up and get your shirt back on? We have special tasks to fulfill every day in order to keep this mansion in a grandeur state. You will be doing the dishes this evening in the kitchen."

 

She waits for you to pull you shirt on and stand up before she continues with anything else. You of course have a little bit of trouble with the shirt due to your large horns, but before long you're ready to go with her.

 

"Do you need assistance in being shown where the kitchen is?" She looks down at your shirt which makes you subconscious of it and you go and run hands quickly through it to get most of the wrinkles out.

 

"Uh, yeah I actually don't really know where everything is, um, located at yet..." You say quietly as you look back up at her and she gets a certain gleam in her eye.

 

"Right this way then." She starts to head out of the room and she waits for you at the doorway of the older looking ornate door.

 

You get to where the doorway is and look around the place. It was just filled with three old cots, basically, only if cots could be made of used mattresses. Then, that is what they would have been called. The entire room isn't much bigger than the room you had to share with the dozens of low blood trolls on the cots fixed above others, but the extra space for three trolls was a great improvement. The little block had only a few candles set on the floor in each corner to keep it semi well lit.

 

*Cough* Is the next thing you hear to the side of you and you realize that the middle blood is ready to get you to doing the dishes and she probably has other things to take care of as well. So, you move your body and watch your horns going out.

 

You notice as you start to follow the middle blood troll that your back doesn't hurt at all and you can't even feel the stitches you assume she had put in. This also makes you curious on what her name was for she hadn't shared hers, but you hadn't either. Maybe she was waiting on you to share your name first.

 

"Uh..I wasn't sure if you knew..but my name is Tavros, uh, Nitram." You say trying to evade the silence that had come between you two as she was leading you to the kitchen.

 

"I am known by Kanaya here, Tavros. If you have any inquires for someone do come to me if you can find me." She says not looking behind you and she starts to hurry her pace along as her long red dress neatly flows behind her.

 

This is where you start to look around and take notice of the nice stripped wallpaper and the portraits you remember seeing from the last time you were in the mansion's hallways. It must be family portraits of Gamzee's ancestors or nuclear family. 

 

The next thing that catches your eye is that every once and a while when the guards would appear on side of doors or standing tall in certain areas they would scowl in your direction. You felt very self conscious due to these actions as you would also notice they looked at your torso. You looked down and just remember that your wearing Gamzee's shirt. Was that really the reason behind their scowls and just unpleasant demeanor? If so you sure would be in for a long day. 

 

Kanaya had then stopped in front of these two large doors. Much larger than you thought was possible. They were even larger than the door that had led to Gamzee's chamber. They were also more ornate with the high blood writing in a gold plate at the top and a wonderful aroma wrapping out from the doors' slits.

 

"This is the kitchen will you will be assigned to do the dishes. I hope you'll find some interest in this job." She takes a small smile as she leaves you to the door without more than a good bye.

 

You make your way into the two large doors that are much lighter than the would appear just by looking at them. You see trolls around your blood color running around with dishes filled with food. The food are ranged from your average grub sauce filled shells to the most extravagant foods that make your stomach rumble. You actually understand some of the middle bloods also in the kitchen talking, but you don't hear any low blood language. You frown at this and almost feel as if you shouldn't talk because it isn't far to the rest of them.

 

You're at least relieved that they aren't staring at you for wearing Gamzee's shirt like the guards were. You wandered around being sure to avoid the frantic lower and middle bloods cooking and serving food. You found yourself making eye contract with some of the lower bloods who were helping to finish decorations on plates for just a brief second before they went back to their work. They seemed much happier then when you had seen other blood caste members at the previous blood driver's.

 

A small smile creeps on your face as you also notice all of the trolls back here no matter their blood color had at least decent clothes on. That would have been a true rarity anywhere else you were sure of this. 

 

The kitchen was gleaming with all sorts of utensils you had no idea how to use or what they were called and ovens and cooling racks galore. All of these you would not be using however because as you came to another turn you found a large sink filled with bubble to the brim and piles of dirty dishes already piled high. The water was steaming hot and the plates ranged from sticky to runny and oozy, but oh well.

 

You immediately went to work as if your life depended on it. Which it probably did.

 

~     ~      ~      ~      ~      ~

 

You finished your dishes and as all of the other low bloods had left, except for two who had finished rolling dough for the next day, you were the only one. As you were leaving the other two had just headed out of the doors and you started to follow them hoping they would be taking you back to the same room you stayed at. To your dismay they left for a hallway you had not gone down before with it's strange dark red lights. You stop in your tracks and start heading the other direction hoping you would run into your room.

 

Still, after so many minutes or maybe even an hour, which you were hoping wasn't the case, you still had not found the room in which you had woken up from earlier. You did however see some guards finally at the end of this hallway so you decided you'd go to them and ask them for some help. You couldn't help but be a little excited to finally get some help on this huge place.

 

This smile was on your face as you were glad to see someone who could help you get back to where you so desperately wanted to be right now.

 

"Uh, excuse me. Could you please point me out to where the sleeping quarters are?" You ask as politely as you could with your still smile on your face, trying to not be frightened by the scowl the guard seemed to carry.

 

The guard simply laughed at your request for help and you frowned a bit and you opened your mouth, about to say please and tell him why you were lost. Before you could do that though he did reply.

 

"You think you can just be all happy giddy around here because you're the only low  _fucking_  blood around here that can talk? Well guess again disgusting rust blood."

 

His poisonous reply echoed through your brain and before you could do anything else he had a sharp knife brandished and a large strong arm was wrapped around your stomach. You tried kicking to get traction on the ground but nothing would grab hold of your foot. You started to yell for help but no one had seemed to be around. You were squeezed tighter and the knife was getting closer to your mouth. A sharp evil laugh was heard behind your ear and hot breath was just on your neck.

 

"Think you're so special you fuck blood with his shirt on. Let me take that damned annoying tongue off for  _you_!" He nearly yelled as he started to swipe the blade closer to your mouth which you had tried to close and hide your tongue from. You closed your eyes as you tried to kick the guard with all your strength. To you surprise you had hit him straight in the nook and it had loosened his grip just enough for you to run off.

 

You ran hella fast as your blood pumper was beating in shock and your eyes filled with tears. You were as confused and as frightened as ever. You wanted to find a way out of here. Somewhere safer than any blood driver's property.

 

Just as you were starting to trip by your blurry teary eyes you bumped into someone. They were slightly more muscly than yourself, but they seemed to not have paid much attention to you coming down the halls until you had hit them. 

 

"Wha-?" Was the sound this troll had made as you both slammed down against the floor and you were on top of them.

 

As a few tears feel you were able to make out who they were. 

 

The large black hair.

 

Large spiraling horns.

 

Clown makeup.

 

Oh shit.

 

You had run into Gamzee! Of all people to run into at this point and time. You're really going to get it now. And not just your tongue either.

 

"Gamzee...I'm...I'm sorry..uh.." You stammer as you get up and you wipe your eyes trying to present yourself better.

 

You immediately put a hand out to help Gamzee up which he takes. His cold hand in your warm as you help him up. You start to bite you lip wonder if you should dust him off or not. Or perhaps help him by trying to get a drink or anything really. You freeze as you hear a noise from him.

 

It sounds like a laugh at least.

 

"What be up the problem brother?" He asks as he looks you over not caring that he had just been slammed to the floor by a low blood such as yourself. His eyes run over your face and his cold hand brushes across you cheek and you feel a slight throbbing pain. He pulls a finger back and you notice rust colored blood staining a long purple finger of his. 

 

"The mother fuck up and happened here?" His eyes were searching your own and you tried not to show as much surprise and terror that you were truly feeling. He must have seen it though because he frowned slightly and his flickering bright purple eyes seemed to darken. Gamzee wiped his finger that held your blood on his cheek, having it smear his clown make up and he made an audible growl.

 

He was facing toward the hallway and once you looked over towards the same hallway you realized why he had growled. The very same guard who was trying to cut you had a knife out and was now stopping in his tracks-trying to hide the blade. He was too late though. Gamzee had started walking calmly over to him and you see Gamzee converse with the guard.

 

Next thing you know you hear footsteps coming towards you. You see Kanaya looking awfully upset with you. She has her arms folder across her chest and she tells you to come with her. She starts to talk to you of something pertaining to the directions of the place, but you get side tracked with the feeling of Gamzee's cold fingers against your face. You press your littlest fingers in the same place and realize the blood is still damp and you can't help but become numb.

 

*HoNk*

 

That is the strange noise you hear from the other end of the hallway and as you look back you see one shadow fleeting down until it becomes a speck and you hurry with Kanaya. You two make it to the room and you immediately lay down after thanking her for helping you. She takes the opposite bed and there is one free one in the small space.

 

The rest of the night you wonder where the other low bloods and middle bloods sleep and you can't help but think of the honk. You stay up almost all night thinking about cold fingers brushed on your face. The way Gamzee had smeared your blood on his face and the strange guard who wanted to cut out your tongue. What else would be in store for you?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you think the cold hands belonged to Gamzee at the beginning? :3c
> 
> Hope it was a good chapter to read for the wait! Sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm glad to be able to write again. 
> 
> As always let me know if you liked this and want it to be continued by kudos, comments, bookmarks, sharing, all of that jazz. };o)
> 
> Thanks again!


	4. Truths Scented of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work with your dishes for a little bit before you get a message asking for you to leave the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for being so patient! :3 Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Truths Scented of Flowers

 

Doing the dishes again as you were asked to do last time you be cautious of the steaming hot water in the large basin in front of you.

 

~    ~     ~     ~     ~

 

Today you have been zoning around into different memories as you wash the plates, glasses, and silverware as they come your way in large piles. You think of the most fun times during your entire lifetime of imprisonment. This becomes hard to do however but you do remember when you were younger you were allowed outside. All of this took place long before you went with Vriska your previous blooddriver to Gamzee.

 

As you were still a young troll you had always loved going outside no matter the weather. Even if there were large guards watching your every move and wooden fences reaching higher than your small amber eyes could see.

 

You were always a happy young rust blood. Always reaching around and playing near the wooden fence until one day you came near this small purple blur from the dull white of the snow you’d always been used to.

 

You approach closer to the green blur that had given this hollow area some sort of warmth. It was but a purple crocuses trying to survive much like you were. You felt that you were somehow connected to this small purple beauty. And as soon as you were close enough to touch it and feel its soft petals bend lightly with your soft touch you were entranced.

 

Every day after that meeting with this rare thing you had gone to see it by the fence where no one treaded. You would always bring some of your water from your dinner stored in your mouth-careful not to let others know you had saved any.

 

This was the only way you knew to keep any sort of nutrients for the flower. For your friend.

 

Of course this little flower was your friend. You had always talked to it just before going to your quarters to sleep with the other rust bloods. You would tell it of the hard work and lashings you would receive but it was all worth it to talk to it and help save it from the winter cold. The flower never responded to you, but you felt that each time you visited it was listening to you and growing towards your stories of your working adventures.

 

Sometimes you would over exaggerate you stories. You would pretend this friend would be so shocked as you tell it how you were able to slip through the blooddriver’s hands just as they were about to give you lashings for stepping a few inches out of line. This of course never happened to you for you would always get caught for silly mistakes you made, but it was more fun to pretend you were agile enough to get away.

 

This flower would always be silent when listening to you and would appreciate your small visits before the two moons would raise far in the sky.

 

Good things never lasted long with you though--as you would later find out in life.

 

Your next evening after dinner, with the cold wind whipping across your bare arms with cold blood running down, you headed for your first and only friend here.

 

You came close enough to where you were always able to see the purple blur but it wasn’t there this evening. You felt the water slosh around in your mouth as you stepped over large piles of fresh snow and still nothing.

 

The wooden fence was now right in front of you and as you look down you see a large brown hole. It looked like it had been dug up without much precision as there are large clumps of frozen dirt spread everywhere. The blood drivers or some high blood casted troll must have spotted you one evening talking to your friend.

 

Immediately before you even felt any sort of pain relating to anger you swallowed most of your water in your mouth. The now warm water almost choked you as you felt sobs raise in your throat and escape your mouth. You crouch down with your small knees bent and brown tears fall down your face. You start to cry harder then, but as softly as you can so the others wouldn’t come for you.

 

Your brown tears reach the cold ground not long after the small trails on your freckled cheeks freeze in the winter wind and they moisten the ground.

 

You leave the place you had last saw and spoke to your only friend with a runny nose and small hands wiping your eyes.

 

~     ~     ~     ~     ~

 

Your palms and finger tips had started to soak up much of the water by this point as you let your hands wade in the water. You had caught up to the dishes and for some reason they had stopped coming early today. You breathe out as your now moist eyes blink this memory away and you return to the kitchen.

 

A few seconds later as you carry yourself trying to remember to stay presentable there is a middle blood that taps you on the shoulder. He has a few trays cover on one of his arms and has a Faygo bottle handed out towards you in his free hand. You smile politely as you take the Faygo, which he proceeds with a light smile and then returns to the other side of the kitchen to take out the trays.

 

The Faygo bottle which you have only seen once before in your life has a small green paper attached to it. In small, neat handwriting it says, “Meet the guards just outside of the kitchen as soon as you’re ready.”

 

Your memories already go back to the time of just last evening with the guard who had tried to cut off your tongue. You try to push this back, but if that had already happened before what are they sending more for?

 

The thought of death now hits your train of thought. Of course. Why else would the note read, _when you’re ready_? A large tremor goes through your body as you take in a deep breath and look around. No one seems to be watching you so you try to look for an escape, but you don’t remember seeing any as you were walking around the kitchen for the first time yesterday. There was only the door that lead into the dining hall but you assumed guards would be ready to kill you there if you didn’t obey. You hoped that the guards out front would at least lead you around for a moment for some final words or thoughts before they killed you.

 

You saw the rust blood color on the juggling club of Gamzee’s and you were almost frozen to your spot. You breathe in and out trying to calm down your blood as it courses at fast rates into your veins.

 

Your feet lead you to the main door of the kitchen and as you open it just about ready to flinch if there was going to be a beating ensued. Luckily there is no pain. You see two guards standing outside of the kitchen doors and you make your way to them. They both seem to not acknowledge you as they start walking down the long hallway. The only thing for you to do at this point is to follow them.

 

~    ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

 

You make your way outside of the large mansion. The sun shining in your face, making your amber eyes squint from the bright rays. The guards don’t seem to pay much attention as they continue to lead you outside.

 

This is a marvelous feeling—actually being able to be outside. The fresh fall air is blowing in your face and swirling through your unkempt black Mohawk. All of the place is taken in as you feel your bare feet slipping on the soft dirt pathway that the large bodies are taking you to. A large smile forms on your face as you turn a corner with the guards and as they start to slow down you look closer around yourself.

 

Large purple, red, orange—all types of colored flowers are surrounded around this large circle that has a black iron gate at the entrance. Your heart flips up and down along with your stomach. Oh flowers. They were something you had always enjoyed. Your large eyes seemed to get wider still as the sweet scents of the different types of flowers swirled and drifted with the light fall breeze.

 

Your petite hands shiver with excitement and you then see the guards move out of your front view so you can see a tall figure emerge from the iron gate. Whoever they are were dressed quite nicely. Wearing a soft purple colored fuzzy sweater and black pants.

 

As the figure gets closer to you, you automatically recognize who it is as their horns and partially combed hair comes into view. Gamzee was here to possibly take care of the flowers? To show you around the grounds to his large grey bricked mansion? You weren’t too sure why he was here and it almost made you a bit worried, especially after he asked the guards to leave you two alone.

 

You weren’t at all used to him wearing such nicely pressed clothes and a decent amount of time was taken into combing out his hair. You also noticed that he smelled of sweet roses as he came close enough to you. Even though he had changed his outward appearance he still was the same troll who you were working for.

 

His smile was large as he stopped just a foot or so in front of you. His hand went behind his head as he scratched the back of his neck in what seemed to be embarrassment. The purple tint grew around his high cheeks and his sharp nose. His fangs stuck out and shined in the sun as he smiled. He didn’t say anthing but instead signaled for you to walk with him.

 

You quickly realized what he wanted as you saw he had started to turn around to walk on. The smile on your face was still there as you started to try to figure out just exactly what he wanted to do.

 

“Brother, this clown friend just wanted to been down to apologizin’ for that unsoundful thing. The guard have been no need to go on ya like that.”

 

He was apologizing for something he didn’t even do? You honestly felt cold from the inside and you weren’t sure how to respond correctly for a brief second.

 

“Oh, well it was because I must have asked for his help at a wrong…time I suppose.” You tell him as you try to look at the flowers to help keep the image of the lunatic guard chasing after you.

 

“I just don’t want ye to be upset or all down and scared looking ‘round here my brother.” He says with a certain sad tone to his voice as he looks over at you. He purple eyes were showing true feelings as you looked into them for a brief second. “You really like these flowers don’t you?”

 

“I really do, yeah. I have always had an admiration for them. They’re just soft and fun to take care of. Ah, and don’t be upset about the guard. Maybe I just upset him.” You say as you look around at the flowers and you look at him as you add the sentence about the guard.

 

Gamzee smiles at you as you look over at him. His eyes flash and a small smile takes place with his straight lined face as he listened to you.

 

“How ‘bout we make you taking care of these precious miracles of color and smell?”

 

“Do you really mean I can take care of them?” The picture of the lone flower remains in you head for a brief flash as you return to your sweetly scented walk with the purple blooded troll.

 

“Of motherfucking course brother!” He smiles widely at you and you can’t help but smile back widely in thanks, only able to do that as he continues. “I think this troll here may…have some red mother fucker feelings for another brother. What would your little think membrane be up to telling you to dizzily do or should I not at anything?” Gamzee says this softly while keeping his purple orbs set on you.

 

You are truly don’t know what to tell him. You haven’t really ever liked _liked_ some troll before. The thought runs through your head as you try to come up with some help for him, but you can’t think of anything except the truth.

 

“I haven’t really…uh had that sort of feeling for some troll before.”

 

He nods as he puts a finger to the corner of his lips in thought and as you two walk a short distance you notice that you’re at the end of the garden. You see the sun has already started to set and you hear Gamzee start to speak.

 

“I think we best been headed up back to get some grub down and sleeped away.” He says as he stops and faces you. “Thanks at listening to this troll. Have a miraculous night.” The smile he always carries seems to be a little lop sided as he turns and walks away from you.

 

His purple eyes still are in your thoughts as you make it back to the same large wooden door you had walked with the guards. You think of all the flowers and the small conversation you had with your master. He really trusted you in order for him to feel he could tell you that. You go back to thinking of the flowers and that excitement blows up your stomach as you make your way back to your bed in the small underground room.

 

Kanaya is sitting on her cot like bed pulling some of her hair back as she always did to help it keep form while she slept. Her green eyes shine brightly as she sees you.

 

“How were the dishes today, Tavros?”

 

“They were, uh good. I think I’m going to start working with the um flowers soon. Uh, but, I can’t believe how nice Gamzee is for a master to all of us trolls.” You say almost absent mindedly because your thoughts are drifting back towards the wonderful garden. Your brought back as Kanaya responds.

 

“Oh yes, he is a great master to all of us here. He even got me this red dress. The beautiful thing seems to be of the best silk quality.” She says as her hand rounds along the dress hanging on the wall by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of fuzzy sweater Gamzee? :3  
> Kudos, comments, sharing, bookmarks, all of that lets me know to continue my story! Thanks so much! <3  
> 


	5. Red, Red, and Red Faygo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new troll comes into the Makara Mansion and there is talk of their relationship with Gamzee.

Chapter 5 Red, Red, and Red Faygo

 

Today was the day of the many wonderful flowers filling up around the garden that you called your new area of expertise. All of the warm rays of the sun hit your light brown blushed grey skin as you went about tending to the many different forms of flowers that circled around you. All colors just like the blood caste system made its way to the end. You started to notice you had finished watering all of them. They sparkled with the water droplets on their petals and the rays of sunlight hitting them just right.

  
With this day’s work finished you made your way back to the large, grey, brick structure. The water can set down in the correct purple painted area where the shed for all gardening tools went. Your feet really start to feel hurt and tired. You scoot your sluggish feet into the carpeted entry way.

 

The different colored lights beaming down on you and you see many trolls gathered around talking in a circle.

 

This is something you haven’t ever really seen before. Most of the middle blooded trolls and even the low blooded trolls wouldn’t just blatantly stop their own duties to chat. With curiosity in your blood pumper you make your way to the edge of the circle to see if you can pick up any key words. Your brain almost decided against joining the crowd of familiar faces, but your feet keep moving forward.

 

There is much excitement towards the topic of discussion and as you get close enough to get an ear full you realize it. Some troll is at the mansion and this troll, whoever it may be, has really stirred everyone up. Some talk of how they’re a middle blood others say they’re much higher, higher than the master himself. That’s when everything starts to take a turn. You start noticing that the others start giggling and whispering before a large outburst of laughter ensues.

 

You catch important words that catch in your throat and near your heart as well. A funny, charming troll, and you hear the word matesprit being tossed around. This feeling of dread suddenly fills your thought process as you move away. Heading toward your sleep quarters you start remembering the conversation you had had with Gamzee. He did say he felt he liked someone but wasn’t sure how to really tell them. Maybe he was asking for your advice because it was this troll who was on his mind that whole time.

 

Not that you wouldn’t be up for helping someone with something like that, it’s just you haven’t really felt like that towards someone before. At least you were thinking you hadn’t.

 

So why were you having thoughts of dread as you step around to your cot? The feeling of large weights seemed to be dragging your feet to a slower pace as you sat down. Your smooth, warm hands brush through your tangled hair in order to get some clarity on the situation. The quarters are empty and bare, you just realize this as you lay down.

 

The quiet seems to put your mind at rest and your thoughts slowly seep out onto the floor and get soaked up on the brick and hay. The swift air current fills the air as you close your eyes.

 

 You disregard any further sounds as you dream up gardening with the soil all over your hands and knees. The fresh earthen smell of the damp cold soil fills your nostrils and the wonderful random colors of flowers surround you. Taking great care to properly pack the flower’s roots into the small hole you had just made makes your face light up. The soil is then spread over around its small green stem and with it packed neatly you water it with cold, fresh water. This scene is your dream, the dream you’re living at this moment. As you stand up you see large fields spanning across large flat plains. All of them are filled with unique and wondrous flowers and petals alike.

 

Slamming and footsteps are heard as you waken easily with the tall slender troll making her way over to you. She lets out a brief sigh as handfuls of red are crumpled in her hands and she sits down next to your knees. The swiftness of her movements startles you into a more alert state as your amber eyes look into her glowing green.

 

“I have heard word that there is another troll in this facility with us. One of middle blood origin very close to my own I presume. The only thing that is bothering me isn’t that fact that our master has a visitor here, but the fact that they wish to be left undisturbed. He has never wished for this before.” She says with a small voice and her eyes watching yours.

 

You simply just shrug off all she had told you. How was it really any of your business?

 

“Well, he could just maybe want some privacy? I’m not really, uh, sure what else it could mean. Maybe it’s just being blown up?” You answer after noticing that Kanaya had wanted you to at least respond in some way.

 

She seems satisfied with this answer as she releases the handfuls of dress from her clenched, small, hands and stands up. The dress following after her as she makes her way to the door and turns around.

  
“Maybe there really isn’t anything else going on with it. I’ll just leave it alone and get back to work. I have a feeling I’ll be needed later on.” She opens the door and pauses looking over at you.

 

“Also, feel free to show up at dinner tonight since our master wished for us to eat in the lobby this afternoon.” She smiles in a small way as the door closes behind her with a small click.

 

Sighing and trying to get the thoughts of the few words that had weighed down your heart you stand up. Making your way over to the door you run your fingers through your slightly longer Mohawk trying to make it more presentable. You decide you’ll just have to accept the fact that Gamzee won’t always have time for you.

 

Dinner plates were rushing out of every corner of the kitchen as you made your way to the lobby. You could hear some trolls saying pardons and others rushing with empty trays. The smell of hot food filled your lungs and your empty stomach rumbled. Lunch wasn’t something your stomach wanted after the news from the hallway earlier.

 

Shaking your head you clear your thoughts and make your way to the lobby. Grandois lights are set to bring the large table filled with all sorts of higher and lower level servants more seeing area. You spot Kanaya and an empty seat next to her so you take it and she smiles at you before putting a napkin on your lap.

 

Looking around the table you spot Faygo bottles riddled around the seats of everyone. You spot two spots across from each other towards the end of the table that are empty. You assume that’s where Gamzee and the female troll will be seated.

 

More trays make it to the table and steam is waffed about as the hot meats, vegetables and sopor slime pies cool.

  
Then the moment happens as you’re tapped on the shoulder by Kanaya you turn to see Gamzee walking next to another troll. Your heart sinks and you feel a frown tug at the corners of your mouth. This is soon traded with a slight smile as you see just how happy Gamzee and the troll are.

 

The troll of interest has red, stylized glasses with a dragon headed walking cane and a lovely red scarf around her neck. Her clothes were just regular tennis shoes in red with a black tshirt and black pants. So, nothing fancy, but no other troll besides Kanaya here really were.

 

She has very pointed teeth and slick black lipstick around her plump lips. Feathered black hair is shown around her nicely structured face. The pointed horns on her head had stood out to you the most. You’ve never seen straight pointed horns like that before. You had to agree with Gamzee, she did seem like a nice troll for a matesprit.

 

As you thought you were right, they both sit at the end of the long table and Gamzee sits down across from her. She laughs at something he must have said to her as she cracks open a Faygo and takes a few drinks. She suddenly turns her head and sniffs at the air before saying, “You have many different blood types here don’t you Gamzee?” She laughs as she takes some of the food and puts it on her plate.

 

Noticing she takes more things that are red berries or red vegetables more than anything else. Red must be a color she really seems to enjoy and she seems to be having some sort of fun with Gamzee because they are both getting along well.

 

There is more sniffing going on as she suddenly walks up over to Kanaya and smiles with a large pointed tooth grin. “You have a lovely red dress on. It smells delicious hahaha.” She laughs as she then gets over to you and you start to sweat nervously. She reaches around and smells out the red Faygo sitting not far from your plate. You had held perfectly still not sure what was going to happen.

 

“Don’t worry I just wanted this over here. Those red berries really are good though aren’t they?” She asks rather politely with a certain hint of happiness in her voice.

 

“Uh, yeah they are pretty good. Um..” You trail off not sure what else to say to her as she continues to smile and she walks back to her chair. Gamzee and the troll continue talking and finally you finish your plate. Not long after you Kanaya also finishes and she sighs with discomfort.

 

“What’s wrong?” You ask her as you hear the slight annoyance in the sigh.

 

“I just can’t believe how she just reached over like that. The comments she made about the dress seemed a little, strange.” She replies a little on edge about what just happened.

 

“I think that’s why it’s, uh, so great to have different trolls. Everyone acts differently after all.” You seemed to at least appreciate that she really wasn’t such a bad tempered troll.

 

Everyone else in the room finishes eating their food that’s on their plates and empty plates and Faygo bottles are being taken back. The large table soon becomes empty and Gamzee and red loving troll stand up. Gamzee smiles and everyone and says cheerfully, “Thanks for staying here to eat together. It was mother fucking nice at you.” He finishes and plucks up a grape Faygo as he makes his way to double doors with the troll.

 

~     ~     ~

 

Finding your way to your cot with Kanaya at your side you open the door and let her in first. She places that friendly small smile on her pale face as she enters and you close the door behind you. You sit down on your cot and you know she won’t want to talk anymore tonight about the strange gathering at dinner and the troll.

 

Why was she here? You think as you lay down on your side curling up in defeat. What made you so angry with her and yet when you saw her you seemed okay with her? What other emotions could you be harboring towards her? Was it really against or for her or was it for someone els?

 

Letting go of all the questions breezing their way through your train of thought you think back to the flowers and fall asleep. The nice, sweet smell of Faygo seems to fill your nose as you fall into a deep sleep before you’re woken up on your own.

 

Rubbing a hand over your face you sigh out trying to remember your dream but you have a hard time of doing so. Instead you find your warm feet now sitting down on the cold stone floor. Getting up and getting moving you make your way past your bed before a small thud is heard.

 

Looking down you see a small plastic bottle with a brown colored wrapper. It reads Faygo Root Beer. A smile lifts your tired face and your eyes shine. There is only one person who could have left this for you. You turn it around in your hands and as you open it there is a nice sizzle. The carbonation floats in your mouth before you swallow. The strange feeling of something sharp and damp hits your tongue.

 

Swallowing the liquid and keeping the item on your tongue you let it fall out of your mouth into an open hand. With curiosity you open up the brown colored folded piece of paper.

 

Meet me at the east hallway when you got at this brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me. Ovo New chapter to come out this week hopefully. Red scarved Terezi because I can.


	6. Dark and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading toward the hallway you find it abandoned, at least at first.

Chapter 6 Dark and Cold

 

Seeing this note you knew it was Gamzee, your master, who wanted to meet you. You thought it was because he wanted some advice with the troll who he liked. She seemed like a nice enough troll, besides her strange obsession with red things.

 

Walking towards the door you couldn’t help but feel a little tug on your heart. It was pulled down to your stomach as you closed the door behind you.

 

What if instead of your master wanting advice on the troll you had met the other night it was the news that you were to no longer stay here? Maybe he wanted you to leave and to never come back. Or worse what if he wanted you killed because you weren’t taking care of the flowers the proper way he had originally wanted?

 

All of these thoughts made your body slow do to a slow, trembling walk.

 

Reaching the middle of the mansion where the intersections of all the hallways were placed you looked down the east wing. You didn’t see anything that looked menacing, but you did notice the lights were all red.

 

Red for you was a calming color and it put you at ease. It reminded you of a dear friend of yours. Karkat Vantas who was a well sought after mutant blood among blood drivers. He helped keep you calm and thought rationally in dark times when you two were once together in the same family owned business. You two were separated not long after you were to go to Vriska’s business. You haven’t really thought of Karkat, besides fleeting memories since.

 

These thoughts helped you keep a calm exterior even though you were actually shaking from Mohawk to bare feet.

 

Now reaching the eastern hallway you walked down it as calmly as possible. Trying to look for any signs of the clown troll, but not seeing in slight hints that he was anywhere in the vicinity. There seemed to not be any other servants down this hallway as well—as if it had been blocked off to anytroll but you.

 

The long red carpet seemed to blush darker as you walked further down the hallway. You felt the red bulbs heating up the black shirt you wore. Sweat had started to building up around your brow as you soon felt a sudden thirst for some water, Faygo or anything to help your dry mouth.

 

There was a commotion further down the hall and as you watch slowly stopping—before you there are two trolls who have been talking side by side. You notice from a distance the disheveled curly hair and large towering horns. Next to your master is a slightly shorter troll with feathered hair and you can see a stick being brought in front of them. It was the same red loving troll from earlier the other day, your master’s guest.

 

Wondering if you should be looking at what was going on you quickly try to think of somewhere you could go but your body doesn’t allow it. You keep watching as the walk further away and you hear a sudden laugh that keeps your attention on your master’s guest. They stop just before they become too much of a blur and you quickly see them face each other.

 

Your blood pumper is pounding at its hardest as you quickly look around yourself. You find a large dark door which you cross through in a hurried mess and close it behind you. Uncertain of what was going to happen and now finding yourself in a dark room you breathe out in relief. You didn’t want to spy on your master when he had obviously asked for privacy. It would have only made you feel worse that you continued to watch.

 

The darkness feeling a little suffocating you wanted to get out of this small space. You reached around to find the door and your hand immediately hit a wall not too far from your body. This places started to make your uncomfortable and you couldn’t find the light switch. Now you really started to calm down and take it easy as to not startle yourself further.

 

~     ~     ~     ~

After a few minutes of settling yourself down you decide to ditch the idea of staying in this little, cramped place. You begin to open the door. Looking out the side of the hallway, which you had seen your master and the guest from, it is now vacant so you make your way to looking around the other way.

 

Before you can get a glimpse of the other side of the hallway you are suddenly staring at blackness. There isn’t anything in sight and as you raise your head you see the purple symbol on what appears to be a shirt and a small laugh erupts. It must be Gamzee, your master. He must have found out you were watching him and his guest and now you’re really in for it.

 

As your brain is thinking all of these things you’re suddenly pushed inside of the small closet like area and the door is closed. There is an audible sound of a click, meaning the door is now locked.

 

This is the least of your worries as you soon find your eyes haven’t adjusted to the darkness yet. You hear a light shuffle and suddenly you feel the presence of someone else in the room with you. The only person it could be is your master.

 

“Brother, thanks for coming out here at what I asked for you to do.” The low whispering voice moves about the room and reaches your ears.

  
Your face seems to get hotter by the second as you feel blood being pumped faster everywhere around your body. This situation was very strange and it didn’t help that you couldn’t really see anything.

 

Swallowing you get ready to speak but you’re stopped by the clown troll.

 

“Things being wobbling around my think pan for quite some time. This clown feels he needs at let it be told how everything is going down now.”

 

Going down how? What was he talking about?

 

There again is a movement heard as feet shuffle closer to you and you feel the closeness of your master’s body getting close to your own. You can smell his Faygo covered breath because he is so close now.

 

“Things be going on that are so whimsical in this here place that needs to be told of you. You remember up and talking to this troll about the flowers and whimsical happenings of the feelings being given?” he questioned you in the darkness.

  
You could feel your heart lower just a bit more as you tried to not think about the guest troll that was there with Gamzee. He had asked that no one come to bother them and that it was something he never asked for. You remember how he had asked for your advice in the back garden about his feelings for someone.

 

A cold hand wraps around your left cheek and you stop all thoughts at the sudden skin contact. Your breathing quickens as you feel your body getting warmer at the cold touch.

 

“I been feeling things that keep this body of mine wanting more. This brother holding it all back from it.” A long finger brushes over your cheekbone lightly with great care.

 

The action causes your face to feel even warmer as you feel a blush creep over your cheeks and nose. Your breath is quieter as you feel the finger drawing down your cheek. It makes its way to your round brown lips and they graze over them. There is a small honk that is brought out of the lips from your master.

 

A small smile forms on your lips after the finger moves back to rest under your chin.

 

You feel your master’s body get even closer to yours and his other hand slides in the small portion of you lower back. The smile on your face gets distorted into a strange grin of pleasure and excitement that you’ve never really felt before. Wavy coarse hair brushes against your bare forehead and you suddenly feel coldness against your nose.

 

Gamzee had positioned himself to where he was in a half hug, half forehead and nose touching pose against yourself. This made you feel all sorts of wonderful things. Your stomach suddenly starts doing flips as you notice just how close the two of you were. You again hear that little honk from his mouth. This time it seemed to waver just a little bit as if he had made it on accident. The breath from his honk warms your now cold nose.

 

You rub your nose against his and you hope that it doesn’t cause him to become angry with you. It was just something your brain had automatically done and you honestly didn’t regret it.

 

Your ears are met with a light hearted chuckle as a finger brushes your cheek again. The now almost familiar hand around your back rubs the area in small circles.

 

“This brother up and feels red flushed for this little brother he has been caught here.” Gamzee whispers to you.

 

The sudden feeling of happiness brings up from your stomach to your eyes. Your throat squeezes in embarrassment and excitement. Had he really just told you he liked you?

 

This whole time you were the troll he had like and not any other troll? Not the troll who had come over who loved red things? There is no way this was actually happening.

 

“I..I really l-like..” you stammer out trying to clear your throat you feel the sudden need to swallow.

 

The door opens and bright light is filled in the small room. You try to shield your eyes from the pain and blindness you now faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> It's a little shorter than the other ones. I wonder who opened the door :D


End file.
